


剧本/The Script

by ssabriel



Category: Actor RPF, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 「给我一个主人公，我会为你写出一部悲剧。———F.司各特·菲茨杰拉德」
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Morpheus
Kudos: 1





	剧本/The Script

**Author's Note:**

> 电影《黑客帝国》系列中Neo与Morpheus配对的真人衍生作品（RPF），演员基努·里维斯与劳伦斯·菲斯伯恩在一个架空宇宙（AU）中发生的故事。

劳伦斯·费斯伯恩自己不住在比弗利山庄。尽管成名已久，在行业内也多少有一席之地，他已经许多年未曾到过那儿。在他过去的人生中，总有人想要用几行无关痛痒的字，去描写好莱坞的光怪陆离。但是，对于劳伦斯这类人来说，事业正盛之时正是他最大程度隐在公众的注意力之外的阶段，好莱坞与他莫不过一条夜色中的窄巷，在那其中弥漫着任何人群聚集后又散去的地方旁边都会散发出的一种“尘嚣之味”。说白了，那就象是一种残留下来的有气味的噪声；或者，那是一个混合汗味的吻——说汗味恐怕不够准，实际上就是汗，是凝结在唇鬓上面的，由呼吸和热气产生的水渍，非近在咫尺不可得。那是一种不卫生的亲密。

总而言之，当劳伦斯走在棕榈树两边排开的柏油马路上，冲开他记忆之门的便是这些东西。他已经无法回想那是多少年前的一个夏夜，也是像今天这样，他回到这里，坐在这儿，在这个吧台前，面对一群不清楚往自己喉咙里头都灌了些什么的家伙，为自己是较清醒的那个而略带沾沾自喜。实际上这里没人在乎你他妈的到底是谁。就是这样，这就是好莱坞的约定俗成。他忘了自己当初是有什么事儿而拜访这地方，只记得那天的闷热和晚上的霓虹灯重影在视网膜上留下的色斑。

当时，他正把杯子放下，感觉到不久前下肚的啤酒已略有成效，一个梳着油头的瘦长男人恰恰从他身旁经过，给了他一个意味深长的眼神。劳伦斯当然知道他指什么，就站起身来，跟他走到外面。这是一条偏僻马路的后街，附近没有狗仔的出没，外面刚下过雨，浸水的路面在街灯下反着光，偶有一两辆敞篷车开过，将地上倒映出的房屋幻象打得稀碎。空气稍微凉下来了点儿，但湿度并没有为降温起到什么帮助。劳伦斯在酒馆的门前站着抽烟，希望风能把背上的汗吹干。

就在这个空挡，油头发男子的身影一晃便没入一旁的窄巷入口。就像无数部情色电影的开头演得那样，劳伦斯急匆匆地又将手上的烟吸了最后一口，把烟蒂弹在地上，跟随着男子的踪迹拐进小巷。实际上，他对这件事情并不性质昂扬，只不过碍于寻不到更好的事做。

在那个年代，劳伦斯尚能够牺牲自己的精力去取悦身体，放到如今看来，真是一桩得不偿失的买卖。因为他碰到那个男人，那个自称是诗人也是编剧的演员，也许还自称过一堆其它杂七杂八的头衔，那个身体里面比夏夜白天晒过的柏油马路更炙热但是眼神躲闪的男人。

劳伦斯拐进了窄巷，正苦于该如何提起对油头发男人的兴致，突然发现这条巷子里竟然可以用别有洞天来形容。有人偷用了酒馆的电箱——或者，更有可能的是酒馆本身就对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了，他们说不定还能分得一杯羹——在窄巷的墙壁上，接了几条摇摇晃晃的霓虹灯管，蒙尘的管壁令那些五颜六色的灯柱染上一丝颓败。

在这片灯光底下，几个瘦骨如柴的年轻男孩站在那儿，清一色穿着能够衬托出他们所剩无几的屁股曲线的紧身牛仔裤，他们当中没有人转头，全在克制地斜着眼打量劳伦斯。斜视——这是你能在好莱坞这儿找到的地方特色，就像他们的视线并没有落在你身上，而是越过你的肩膀投向了你身后的虚空。油头发站在巷尾冲劳伦斯责问道，“口交还是包房？”就好像方才不闻不问的不是他自己，而劳伦斯怎么不早说。

劳伦斯四下环顾，试图从昏暗的霓虹灯光中分辨出那些站街男孩的脸庞，可他失败了。正当交易要陷入僵局之际，一阵骚乱打破了尴尬的沉默。

“老爹！我又看到这个倒霉的家伙在这附近转悠了！这都第几次了！”有人朝巷子这边走来，是个稚嫩的愠怒嗓音，还伴随着细细簌簌的推搡声，让人猜测他并非一人。

不出所料，过了一会，两个挤挨在一块儿的身影摇摇晃晃出现在劳伦斯眼前。为首的是一个留着刺头的男孩儿，一张腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的圆脸令他看上去不超过十五岁。他口中的“老爹”显然就是油头发。男孩来到老爹所站的地方，将另一个被他揪着衣领不得不被他拖着走的人，是个女人，甩到老爹的跟前。

女人穿那种老土的粗跟凉鞋，暗红色的，脚背还有起装饰作用的绑带。在那之上是套着棕色丝袜的小腿，身上披了一条与发色不相称的格子纹披肩，看起来也过于厚重，都不是什么入流的样式，好像她身上绑着一块看不见的对过时的着装打扮有吸力的磁石。她的个子高于一般的女性，由于缩着肩膀，显得比老爹矮，不情不愿地站在那，就像只要能把头藏进脖子里去就能万事大吉了一样。

墨菲斯站在巷子的一侧，离老爹几步远的地方，恰巧能看见她被头发挡住了一部分的侧脸，在这的灯光下，都能用肉眼分辨出她通红的脸颊和连带着泛红了一片的耳朵和脖子根，也不知道是由于一路上的挣扎还是别的什么原因。

老爹也毫无绅士风度，上去就抬起手去掴女人的头，他掴了一下，嘴里絮叨着什么话儿，大体是些不痛不痒的咒骂，又掴第二下，把她乱糟糟的黑色长发弄得更惨不忍睹了。女人还是缩着肩膀，没有给自己辩护也没有逃走，只是稍稍踉跄后退了两步，粗跟凉鞋在青石砖地面上发出蠢笨的敲击声。劳伦斯猜测她是想要在这个偏僻地段唯一有人气的地方争得拉取客人的资格，才会如此不饶不休。

“我就要她。”劳伦斯先于自己大脑反应一步地说话了。老爹愣了一下，停下他手上的动作。

“‘她’？”老爹的语调提高了，他像是发现了什么似的，脸上突然露出一丝狡黠来，他一把拉住女人的胳膊，“这一位非常特别，你还得再加给我十美金的介绍费。” 劳伦斯想都没想就掏了钱，老爹放开女人的胳膊，女人便转身跟着劳伦斯踢踢踏踏地去了旁边的旅行社，脚步声甚至有轻快的错觉。

直到面对面站在旅馆昏暗的白炽灯底下，劳伦斯才把这位他阴差阳错招来的妓女的面容看清了，她实际上根本不是什么妓女，尽管“她”嘴唇涂着歪歪扭扭的口红，眉毛与眼睑也画过了，可脸上没刮干净的胡茬出卖了他，眼皮上贴着的假睫毛也脱落了一边，更加破绽百出。这是位青年，脱下厚重的披肩，总算是缓解了他身上那说不清道不明的笨重感，身材甚至算得上瘦长，如果他不总是弯着背，或许会显得有修养。他脸上有种介于一种天真莽撞和成熟老练之间的神色，让人颇为摸不着头脑，拿不准他的年纪。

“你叫什么名字？”尽管劳伦斯对男人有兴趣，但眼前这一位出现的方式太过可疑，劳伦斯不打算与他有染，只想随便闲谈两句后给他钱打发了事。

“你是我的第一位客人。”男青年并没有直接回答劳伦斯的问题，而是自顾自在旅馆房间的小双人床上坐下来，轻车熟路蹬掉脚上的高跟鞋，把两只脚晾在半空，棕色丝袜在他脚上像女孩子的校服袜那样皱巴巴，有种怪异的幼稚感，却不惹人讨厌。“你是位名人，我在电视上看过你的脸。”他直截了当地说。

劳伦斯从童年起就是在公众的瞩目当中度过的，他应对这一切轻车熟路。“没错，这在这里不稀奇。所以，有什么我能帮到你的？”

青年摇摇头，咬了一下嘴唇，又点点头。“我知道你是位演员，其实我以前也是演员，我主演过电影。不光如此，我还想做导演，我在改一个剧本，已经写了好几年了，如果我说这次你可以不用付钱，你可以帮我把剧本带给你认识的制作人看吗？那真是个很棒的剧本！实不相瞒，我打扮成这样子，纯粹是为了体验剧本里的女主角，她恰好是一位妓女。”他一口气说完这不知是从哪里想出的说辞，怯生生看了劳伦斯一眼，想从后者的脸上看出一丝动摇的神色，来增加自己所剩无几的底气。

“第一个客人？老爹的男孩子们说，你在那附近徘徊好一阵子了。生意不好？”劳伦斯又接连问了几个问题，青年在劳伦斯的三言两语中败下阵来，两只脚也气馁地落到地板上。

“好吧，我没主演过电影，但我上表演课，还演过可口可乐的广告。我确实在写剧本，你想看看嘛？”青年吸了口气就转变了口风，好像刚刚那个坐在床上的人不过是他扮演的一个角色罢了。

“你从哪来的钱上表演课？”劳伦斯抬起一边的眉毛。

“我什么活都接。老的、年轻的，男的，女的。做群演的演出费，做群演的时候也能拉到客人，还能挣一笔。”青年坦言道。说罢，他还不好意思地笑了笑，仿佛刚刚答对了一道小学教师提问的数学题。“不过我一直很注意。别忧心，我干净得很。”

青年只有在说到这些东西时才显得泰然自若。显然他不擅长描述自己不熟悉的领域。穿上女人的衣服体验角色什么的，想必也都是鬼话了。劳伦斯猜测这附近没什么变装女郎，全是帮卖屁股的毛头小子，青年作如此打扮也许是想要出奇制胜。劳伦斯这时才注意到青年那若有若无的魅力。他小腿很瘦，大腿却丰腴，穿着女人的衣服袜子竟然很协调。那瘦长的脸颊和微下撇的嘴角，从某个角度看过去，也流露出一丝落寞和纯情来，引人同情。

“和我上床吧。”青年友好地劝慰道，冲劳伦斯眨眨眼间，“你付了介绍费的。”

“况且我吻技很好。”男青年不知从哪来的自信，补充道。劳伦斯哑口无言，他第一次见一位妓女，哦不，站街男子，用晓之以理的方式来邀人和他上床。劳伦斯差点要被他说服，但最终，他只用审视的眼光上下打量青年。

约莫是被看得不耐烦了，青年身体向后一仰便脱衣服，脱得只剩内衣内裤，假发也摘掉了，露出那底下被汗浸湿成缕的头发，也有稍稍盖过脸颊的长度。他里面穿了件像未成年少女穿的那种没钢托的胸罩，淡蓝色的，内侧缝着海绵垫，胸罩小了一号，胸部像女人那样被柔软的挤到一起，从胸罩上方边缘鼓出来。一件款式毫不搭边的内裤卡在胯骨边，除了雪白的大腿稍有看头之外，并无太多魅力可言。劳伦斯实在是想不通他到底怎么走上站街这条路的。

“我去洗澡了，你自便吧，劳伦斯。”青年叫出了劳伦斯的名字，语气有点失望。至少关于认出自己来这一点，他的确没说谎。“基努·里维斯，我的名字！”门关上的瞬间，青年迟来的自我介绍从里头闷声传来。

在当时，劳伦斯并没有去思考这个名字有多么可笑，就那么自然而然地接受了。也许是它和青年本身所带的荒谬感相比不值一提。不一会儿，浴室内传来哗哗水声。劳伦斯鬼使神差地走到床边，拿起基努脱下的连裤丝袜凑到鼻子边闻了闻。气息很淡。有灰尘的味道，感觉被穿过不少次了，裤裆还有一丝精液气味，不知道是基努还是他的客人留下的。劳伦斯嗤笑了自己一声。他套上大衣，从口袋里摸出一沓钞票来，丢在这位叫做基努的青年的衣服上边，准备离开这个房间。当他走到门边时，听见旁边的浴室中传来一阵粘腻的噼啪水音。莲蓬开着，滴滴答答，那水音明显地把这节奏打乱。劳伦斯站着听了一会儿，便在这乱糟糟的水声当中分辨出了基努的喘息——他正在洗手间里给自己手淫。

劳伦斯放下外套，拧动了洗手间的门把。毫无疑问，门没有锁。这浴室的淋浴间是开放的，水流了一地，劳伦斯一踏进门，便在蒸汽缭绕中看到青年坐在马桶盖上撸自己的老二，内裤褪到膝盖上头，叉着腿，脑袋垂在胸前，头发就像女孩子那样落下来盖着脸，整个前胸和肚皮都红了。听到开门声，基努抬起头，手上速度慢了下来，但没有停。他冲劳伦斯微微张开嘴，用另一只没在抚摸老二的手不熟练地在胸前揉了揉，目不转睛地盯着劳伦斯的裤裆。

劳伦斯招招手，示意基努过来。浴室的地板上太湿了，他穿着那个年代有识人士爱着的布鞋。于是基努从马桶上站起来，赤脚踩着水走到他跟前，把湿答答的胳膊肘绕过他耳旁，搭在他肩膀上，在劳伦斯的衬衫上留下一片水渍。基努身上冒着热气，鼻子底下挂着水珠，两只脚的脚趾就对着劳伦斯的鞋尖儿，胳膊肘和膝盖都泛着红。

劳伦斯伸出手去，把青年富有弹性的阴茎握在手掌里。他手掌很厚实，是那种典型的骨骼粗大的黑人的手掌，手指很长。基努敏感地摇晃肩膀，并在劳伦斯伸出两个手指去扒拉他的两个睾丸时整个上半身都软了下来。

一场面面俱到的性爱通常是从嘴唇开始的。劳伦斯不信奉各取所需的性交易，在他看来，即便是交易，最好也能够以双方都留下愉快的经历收场。所以基努不是一个好的亲吻者这件事情他也没太过放在心上。两分钟前他莽撞地拿他的嘴唇去摩擦劳伦斯的，劳伦斯那会儿留着厚厚的络腮胡，这可不是什么舌吻的好伙伴，浓密扎人的触感弄得基努一下子束手无措，不知道该继续还是停下，直到劳伦斯用宽大的手掌扣住他的后脑勺，他才老老实实把嘴张开。他们的腹部紧贴在一起了。

“呜——” 他在劳伦斯结实的吻中呜咽缴械，害羞得手足无措，好像他自己不是一开始主动的那个人似的。劳伦斯尝到了他嘴里滋润的甜味，作为一名性工作者，基努把他自己打理得不错，他口不干，胡须刮得很干净，嘴唇四周也没有生有碍观瞻的疱疹。事实上他的皮肤好得过分了，是一种男性中少见的细腻。劳伦斯硬起来了。

虽然嘴上害羞得像个小姑娘，基努自己的手却不安分地在劳伦斯裤腰旁边扫来扫去，一会儿把手指插进他的裤腰里去，拨弹他的内裤边，一会儿又隔着裤裆在劳伦斯的老二上揉来揉去。笨拙，但很实用。劳伦斯顺他的意，三两下将自己的裤子和衬衫脱掉，露出他那令人惊叹的黝黑健壮的体魄，顺势把基努丢到床上。青年的背刚碰到床褥，就把自己的腿抬了起来，他勃起的阴茎倒下来，有弹性地落在小腹上，发出轻轻的“啪”的一声，劳伦斯看到他阴囊的底部也很红。

他冲劳伦斯眨眨眼，咧着嘴说，“我在本片中饰演一名迷途的妓女，做着成名好莱坞的春秋大梦。”他突然翻了个身，露出形状尚好的屁股，那上面几道红印子，应该他是在淋浴时抓的，臀瓣儿中间挤出一对可人的腰窝，充满了活气。他又说道，“她从小便看你的电影，又崇拜你。行行好，教她怎么表演吧？”

实在是糟糕透顶的台词。也许是物极必反，劳伦斯竟然觉得基努这股认真劲儿也挺可爱的。他没有接话，爬上床，在基努两腿之间跪下来，用双手握住他的大腿根将他整个人朝自己这个方向拽了拽，青年的腰伸展开来，腹部凹陷下去，显露出肋骨的边缘。他们之间仅存的一点儿距离也没有了，他的阴茎和劳伦斯的挤在了一起，他发出一声愉快的、尾音上扬的叹息，上下摆动着臀部，用眼神示意劳伦斯快快开工。劳伦斯毫不含糊，用手指在基努的肛门附近推了推，把那紧绷绷的肌肉揉开，俯身从床头柜里摸出几只避孕套。不是什么好料，不过足够用了。

劳伦斯操进去的瞬间清楚地看到基努的性器顶端的小口中冒出了细细的一股透明的粘液，在头顶天花板的吊灯中泛着光，显得俏皮剔透，惹人喜爱。当然了，他刚刚就在浴室里手淫来着。基努整个脸颊都红了，看起来像个少女。那穴口里头也紧致得堪比妙龄女子的阴道，劳伦斯舒服极了。

“好……好棒。”青年躺在床上夸赞，并把崇拜的目光投向劳伦斯。劳伦斯好像终于明白他作为站街男子不同寻常的迷人之处：他说这些东西时不是在应付，他是真的很喜欢做爱。真是个能调动人兴致的奇特的家伙。劳伦斯的手掌抓着基努挺翘的屁股，维持这个姿势又做了一阵，直到他绷直的腰背开始发酸，基努的眼神也涣散开来，他才放开青年的臀瓣，示意他翻过身去，从后背更加用力地操他。

被劳伦斯一只手摁者脊背中央的基努，拼命用手肘支起上半身，以便自己不闷死在枕头里，他的后腰两侧又酸又胀，阴茎也涨得发痛，他感觉到他新客人巨大的性器在他屁股后面抽插，每一下都结实地顶在他的前列腺上。劳伦斯是位性爱老手，很清楚要如何取悦别人的同时也取悦自己。

很快地，劳伦斯在他的背上趴下来，把一小部分的身体重量交给基努。由于劳伦斯块头可观，基努看起来就是整个人被罩在了他身下。劳伦斯小幅度地操着他，一边把一只手探进基努的肚皮底下去，握住了他在那儿早已压得发痛的阴茎，熟练地将粗糙的拇指贴在铃口上打圈，基努更想尿了，他差一点就没有忍住。

“对我讲下流话。”劳伦斯命令道，嘴巴贴着基努的耳朵，“你必须练习你的台词。”

男人低沉的嗓音嗡嗡钻进他脑子里，令基努颈根发痒。那是一个靠后又靠里边的位置，就好像大脑的中心。基努觉得那声音透过耳膜在他脑子里四处延伸，沿着他的身体，蔓延到了全身上下最敏感的部位，他被操得又热又开的肛口也发起痒来，他的阴茎胀极了，那上面的皮肤紧绷绷的，尿意与即将射精的感觉混杂在一起，联合起来刺激着他不停收缩他的洞口附近连着会阴的肌肉，劳伦斯的性器还被牢牢夹在那里面，他每收缩一下，就更强烈的地感觉到他的顾客在他体内深处的抽插。他有种冲动，想要顺着肚皮收缩的方向跳起来，这让他惊慌又雀跃。他把屁股抬得更高了。

“劳…劳伦斯，再用力些，你就要让我射出来。”“操我，我爱这样，你棒极了。”基努嘶哑着嗓子，喘着气说。

“这就是你能拿出的全部了？”劳伦斯不依不挠。他突然改变了抽插的方向，在推搡的节奏中带上了一点儿左右摇摆，用在外面的那只手狠狠地掐了一把基努的屁股，并拿底下那只手使劲撸了两下他的老二。左右顶撞的巨大家伙正好操在基努两侧的腰窝内部最为酸软的部位，他大叫了出来，感觉后脑勺有一根收紧的弦在牵着他往上提，有什么东西弄湿了肚皮底下的床单，但他依然很硬，还没有射精。劳伦斯放开基努的老二，把手凑到鼻子底下嗅了嗅。很快，一片淡黄色的水渍沿着基努小腹下面的那片床单蔓延开来。

“操……”基努的嗓音带上了哭腔。不过谁都能看出来，他太愉快了，以至于不能用正常的声音说话，而是变成了一种又细又颤抖的腔调，“用你的大鸡巴将我填得满满当当，劳伦斯。”“明天这个时候，我会坐在汽车里，一边想着你的老二一边自慰。我会把双腿夹得紧紧的，以防自己太快射出来——”

“这才像那么一回事。”劳伦斯语带笑意地评价，暂时放过了基努一片狼藉的屁股洞。他把阴茎拔出来的时候，还能看见几股粘液随着括约肌的收缩从还没来得及完全闭上的洞口挤出来。“学完台词，再学学形体。”

基努翻过身来，面朝着劳伦斯。他脸上那先前尴尬羞涩的神色找不到了，取而代之的是一种完全空洞的迷恋，目光在劳伦斯的身上打旋。黑人的上半身全都汗涔涔的，呈现出一种独特的光泽，令他看上去像尊雕塑。基努的两腿还叉在劳伦斯身旁，弯成一个引人遐思的弧度，膝盖外侧绷出腿部骨骼的形状来。劳伦斯的眼神停留在他胸口，突然意识到青年的乳头超乎常人的挺翘，乳晕颜色也很浅，稍不注意便会将其错觉成未发育成熟的少女的乳首。他本身对少女全无兴趣，但怪就怪在，这种特性体现在基努的身上，却有种说不出的色情。他不禁俯下身用手指玩弄那两处凸点，拿拇指拨拉其中的一边乳头，那小玩意儿便随着抖动一下，看起来十分调皮。劳伦斯开始喜欢起这青年了，他起身前顺带着摸了一把青年瘦削的下巴，示意他接下去的动作。

“起来，吸我的老二。”他要求道。基努毫不犹豫地照做了。劳伦斯跪在床上，这个高度对基努来说有点太低了，他依然叉着腿，只得费劲地弯着身子，身体弯曲成了一个几乎对折的弧度，伸着脖子才用嘴够到劳伦斯的阴茎，他感觉到大腿根部强烈的撕扯。劳伦斯说不清是要帮他还是要惩罚他，摁着他的后脑勺将他的身体又压低了些，基努只觉得胃从下往上顶着自己的喉咙口，还没将劳伦斯的性器吞进去一半就快要窒息了。

但他还是很自觉，立刻用嘴唇包裹住劳伦斯发热的龟头吸起来，用舌头去舔他的尿道口，还能够把舌尖微微推进去一点儿，对方似乎对这个小把戏很受用，把胯顶出去要求他吞下更多。基努就吞下更多，敞开了喉咙欢迎劳伦斯硬邦邦的性器，竟然差不多全部吞下去了，直到劳伦斯的龟头擦着他的小舌，唇瓣碰到阴毛。基努有经验地把呕吐的冲动压下去，不过还是有分泌物从喉咙口反上来，尽是些粘稠的唾液，从他嘴唇与劳伦斯的老二之间的缝隙溢出来，粘在劳伦斯的阴毛上，等基努再一次接触那里的时候，就在他自己的唇鬓留下一片潮湿。当阴茎从他嘴里面拔出去时，他故意让阴茎的前端磨蹭过凹凸不平的上颚，并且吸气，偶尔会发出“嘬”地一小声，反反复复。他深谙这感觉的妙处，因为他自己体会过。给劳伦斯口交的同时，他也硬起来了。嘴巴被操而身体实际地兴奋起来这件事令劳伦斯刮目相看。

劳伦斯感觉很好。说实话，他很久没遇到过如此尽心尽力的性工作者了，基努做爱时非常投入，而且务实。他用他那形状优美的嘴唇将劳伦斯的阴茎包得紧紧的，吞吐虽费劲，但温和。他自己的阴茎前端已经湿了个遍，仍然挺着，屁股下面还坐着他刚才尿湿的地方。劳伦斯看着他从俯视角度看下去又长又密的睫毛，生出一丝恻隐之心来。他拍拍青年的肩膀示意他好了，基努停下了吮吸的动作，手还依依不舍地套着他阴茎的根部，他拔出老二的动作幅度太大，弄得基努频频咳嗽，他嘴角一圈都湿了，唾液顺着下巴淌下来，口红一塌糊涂，蹭花了半张脸，但看起来纯情的要命。

“我，我合格了吗？”他口齿不清地问。“要我说的话，你能拿个A。”劳伦斯也不吝啬他的夸赞。他坐下来，把基努搂进怀里，让他盘坐在自己的腿上，然后拿出一只手来为他手淫，一边从后侧面啃咬基努红透了的脖子根和耳垂。青年的阴茎在他手中又烫又硬，他看起来像是已经忍耐到极点了，不断地喘着气，好像思绪已经飘到了很远的地方。温热的液体从他屁股洞中淌出来，弄湿了劳伦斯的老二。基努忘了要去如何取悦他的客人，他只与自己脑子里关于性的想法周旋着，刺激从性器官上一波波袭来，顺着他的脊髓在他脑子里搅动着，叫嚣着，彼此高声大喊。他的呼吸太重太急，以至缺氧，看起来就快要晕过去了。

“劳伦斯！”他叫到，又从喉咙里冒出一串意义不明的音节。只要是能将他推向更高处的话儿，他什么鬼东西都能叫得出口了。甚至连劳伦斯都没见过如此忘情的性爱，他拿嘴贴着基努的耳朵，吹着气儿，劝道，“射出来，射在我的手里面。”

青年痛苦又执迷地摇头，洁白的身体在劳伦斯的怀抱里扭动着。还不行，还不够。然后他的头脑中便再一次炸开了，因为劳伦斯马上抬起了他的屁股，将老二对准他的后面深深操了进去。刚刚恢复了一点儿弹性的肠道又被大幅度撑开了，这回地球引力作祟，基努一屁股便将劳伦斯的老二坐进了身体最里面。劳伦斯捏住了他的腰，不断地将他的身体抬起来又放下，动作比先前的幅度要大，快感也成倍地将基努席卷殆尽。他身上软绵绵的，一点儿力气也没有了。他用鼻子哼着气，阴茎还被劳伦斯握在手里。他整个人，他的性器，他身体的里面，都完完全全，被一种不属于他的温度包裹。性爱的海洋将他淹没，归属感令他放松警惕。有那么一秒钟，他发誓自己能听到大脑震颤所发出的嗡鸣。他用力地射了出来，同时感到身体最中心的位置有什么东西被挖空了，就好像一个在他体内自然生成的黑洞，令周围的一切都在瞬间塌缩。精液从劳伦斯的指缝里迸出来，溅得到处都是，与此同时，劳伦斯也毫不吝啬地射进了他肠道的深处，那饱胀的感觉使他不管不顾地哭叫出声，把劳伦斯都吓了一跳。

做完爱，劳伦斯先去浴室清洗，然后是基努自己。青年在浴室呆的时间冗长，劳伦斯发誓，他听到了基努在那里面又手淫了一次。这回他没去打搅他，因为他自己已经什么也射不出来了。不得不承认，基努虽然在打扮方面没什么天赋，在性事上还算颇有魅力。这个晚上剩余下来的时间，他们一道靠在窗台上抽烟。天快亮了，这房间位于二楼，能够望见远处街道尽头上方的天空像鸡尾酒那样变了颜色。

“所以你想要我读一读你的剧本？”劳伦斯吸了一口卷烟，并把它递给基努。后者用力点头，双眼亮晶晶的。“不过我现在还不能把它给你，需要过一段时间。”

劳伦斯好笑地哧出声来，因为基努那一本正经的样子。“我后天就要离开这里了。”

“那请给我你的地址。”

劳伦斯没有说话，返回到房间里去了。离白昼还有一段时间，他们索性在床上睡下，被褥垫在身下，把被毁掉的床单隔开。劳伦斯意识模糊间，感到基努在他身边动来动去，拿脚勾他的小腿肚。隐约间，他感到有人将手放在了他的两股之间。基努好像又自慰了一次。躺在他身旁不出声地，连呼吸都压得很轻，隔很久才粗重地呼吸一次，带着颤音。劳伦斯没有顾得上那么多了，只是摸索着用手接触到基努身体的某部分，先前酣畅淋漓的那场性爱便将他重新拉进了梦境的香甜。

第二天早晨，劳伦斯在不轻不重的头痛中醒来。他明明没喝那么多酒的。他看了一眼移动电话，上面显示着一条未读的短信，“我在吃早餐，这里的牛奶差点意思，想你。”

该死。他骂了一声。这看起来无害的小子趁他不注意的时候拿自己的移动电话往他那儿打了电话，搞到了自己的号码。等他回到埃弗利金普顿酒店，从衬衫胸前的口袋里摸出房卡，又收到了一条，“晚上能见面吗？我等不及想把你的老二装进我的嘴里。”

在他忽略掉这两条性暗示简讯之后，他每每收到的便是基努恳求他读自己剧本的问候。最终的最终，他还是将自己位于布鲁克林的地址发送过去。奇怪的是，在收到地址之后，电话那边突然沉寂了。他再也没接到过站街青年基努·里维斯的任何骚扰短信。等他某日意识到这一点之时，拨过去的电话那头也变为忙音了。

在劳伦斯离开好莱坞很久之后，久到他几乎都忘了这件事，突然的一天，他收到一个硕大的包裹。扁方形的重物外面包着皱巴巴的牛皮纸，包裹外面没有署名，但是贴满邮票，好像寄信的人对距离毫无概念，生怕东西寄不到他这儿似的。

劳伦斯将包裹拆开，那里面是一个仿鳄鱼皮的旧手提箱，箱子边侧缝隙的金属搭扣已锈迹斑斑，不晓得是送件人从什么旧物商店弄来的。箱子里面，躺着一沓厚厚的纸张。劳伦斯拿起来仔细瞧了，才发现那是一本泛了黄的剧本，手写的，字迹歪扭，一股脑儿地倒向一边，还有许多涂改和注释。故事讲得磕磕绊绊，文笔平平，说的是一个本身是性成瘾者的妓女，她出生在洛杉矶，成年以后就到好莱坞这个声色池谋生计。里面没交代她怎么成为妓女的，也没交代她的家人，在成为妓女和性瘾这两件事儿上没有强调任何先后顺序，不过，妓女这个职业倒是把她的性问题隐藏得特别好。那里头几乎没什么情节，平铺直叙的琐事，关于妓女在生意和生活上遇到的形形色色的人，精心计划一场又一场的性爱，毫不停歇。

故事的最后有两个结局，被来回划掉又写上去，内容都令人匪夷所思。一个是，妓女成了一名功夫影星。另一个是，妓女毫无征兆地自杀了。本子的最后，写了一行小诗*作为收尾：

“我洗了一场名为苦闷的热浴：  
在我那绝望的卧房，  
不幸之烛烧得正旺，  
我用悔的香波搓完头发，  
再用痛的香皂洗净身上。  
我用我那货真价实、永驻不变的白毛巾擦干，  
再用资格缺乏之乳为全身润滑。”

劳伦斯读着那些东西，那一晚的记忆又影影绰绰地朝他袭来。最后，他将本子搁下，询问自己心头是否有一丝异样。他没有得到一个肯定的答案，但眉头却皱到了一起，连他自己也没有留意。

后来，劳伦斯时不时会向自己在好莱坞仍消息灵通的朋友打听这个名字，“基努·里维斯？”不过他总是收到这样的回复，“什么里维斯？不……从没听过。开玩笑吧，没有哪个有朝一日希望在好莱坞混出名堂的人会给自己起一个别人连念都念不出的名字！这八成是胡编乱造的。”

劳伦斯之前说了，这是笔不划算的买卖。因为青年销声匿迹，就像他从没有来过，只不过是那个闷热的夏夜笼雾的霓虹灯幻化出的一个精灵。但他又是曾经可触碰的。他写诗的韵脚好像还挂在劳伦斯嘴边，他那渴求的骨骼、抖动的臀瓣、温滑的精液，他的剧本，这都成了时间的又一个祭祀品，成了劳伦斯脑中的一个结。

END

*注：该首小诗的英文原版为基努·里维斯本人所写。


End file.
